


Washes Our Tears All Away

by Katherine



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Diverges from canon, F/M, Future, dragonets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The last hatched dragonet, the youngest, had a face like her father's, although without the silver teardrop scales that would indicate mind reading.
Relationships: Clearsight/Darkstalker (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Washes Our Tears All Away

The last hatched dragonet, the youngest, had a face like her father's, although without the silver teardrop scales that would indicate mind reading. When her dark wings curved up, as if sheltering the fragments of eggshell she had climbed out of, Clearsight saw that underneath she had the usual scattered silver marks like stars, common to all NightWings. But further down, along the dragonet's sides, there were bigger patches, silvery-white. Those were the kind of scales inherited from Darkstalker, and further back, from the dragonet's IceWing grandfather.

Most reminders of Arctic still nudged Darkstalker into anger, but this one did not seem to be doing that in the least; Darkstalker was smiling at all three of the newly hatched children. He kept his tail twined about Clearsight's as he gently took her front talons in his, which was actually a kind of awkward pose but demonstrated loving support, support that Clearsight could at long last fully trust. Anyway, the thread of future where the two of them tangled themselves and went down in an undignified heap was unlikely, and ended in laughter.

There were no dark paths left before them. She and Darkstalker were here, in this happy future, with their children. Clearsight touched her youngest daughter, feeling the cold of those ice-white markings, and said, "Let's name her Brightmorrow."


End file.
